A New Kind Of Love
by ginaruble13
Summary: Bullet and Brian finally find eachother and get together, and make Jesse jealous


A/N: This is set before the first movie, and it includes Dom, Brian, Jesse, and my own character, Anastazia "Bullet" Goldness. Hope you enjoy! I do not own any of the characters except for Anastazia.

Chapter 1: Seeing Old Faces

Bullet, was walking downtown in LA and then comes across a bank robbery, and just so happens to spot her old friend, Brian O'Connor. She always thought he was the most gorgeous thing on the planet, and when he was in action, he was irresistable as fuck. So she walks up to him while he is busting these bank robbers, and she suprises him after he puts the robbers in the truck for them to go away to the state pennitentery. She yells out, "Brian! I missed you so, so, so much! How have you been? I have been looking for you for 2 months now! You are the most difficult person to find." Brian replied," I missed you too, hun. I have been the same old same old, just doing my very boring job, as being a cop, and yeah I know. I'm trying to quit this job and race full time, and I've been trying to lay low, because I'm supposed to be undercover working." Bullet asks,"Do you have room at your place for me to stay?" Brian quickly answered,"Yeah, I do. Let me just check with Dominic Torretto. He is a good guy." Brian then pulled out his phone and called Dom. Dom answered on the second ring. Dom said it was fine if Bullet stayed with them for a while. Brian drives Bullet to the garage, and they catch up on what has gone on since they last saw eachother. Brian then finds out that Bullet has been racing here lately just to get money for food and a place to stay. Bullet doesn't really want to talk about it, because she thinks its embarassing that she has to race in order to live. Brian was really upset about the whole thing, Bullet racing and being a prostitute for money to live. Then they arrive at the garage, only to find out that Bullet and Dom and crew have already met. Brian was quite suprised. Bullet was flirting with Dom, and then she realized how jealous Brian was getting. She walks over to him and asks,"What the fuck is your problem? Can't I have a little fun?" Brian just says," Follow me somewhere?" So Bullet follows him upstairs to his bedroom and she sits on his bed. Brian comes over and sits right next to her, too close to her. Then Brian does something unexpected. He leans over and kisses Bullet right on the lips. Bullet kisses him back, and Brian lays her down on the bed, and rips her jeans right off her body. Bullet moans with pleasure, and unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off gingerly. He growls at her when she runs her hans up and down his chest. Bullet then playfully bites his neck so hard it starts to bleed. Bullet laps up the blood as Brian moans with pleasure. Bullet gasps as Brian enters her and starts thrusting, slowly at first then faster and faster, until Bullet screams with as Brian is ready to release, she makes him pull out and then he cums all up in her mouth. She then takes his penis and starts sucking and she bites it so hard that he whines with pleasure. Then Dom comes up the stairs, wondering what is going on up in his room because of all the screaming he and the crew heard. Brian said,"We were just having a little fun up here, y'know? Just catching up on good ole timess." Bullet just looked at them weirdly, gawking at how well Brian could lie. It was amazing. But it apperently comes witht the job he does, having to lie and detect lies. Shit, she thought, now I won't be able to lie to him anymore. But then that thought passed when Dom left the room. Brian then says,"Well now I have to seriously look for a house for us to stay at while your intown. So the;guys won't worry about what were doing, knowing Dom and your sexy noises, hell, he'll be wondering what were doing at all times up here, and thats going to bug the shit out of me." Bullet just nodded, not knowing what to say. Brian pipes up,"Hey theres a race tomorrow and we were planning on going, so would you like to go with me?" Bullet answers,"The race tomorrow? Ummmm I'm racing in that race, so yeah, I'm going." Brian was astonished. He was outraged. He starts yelling at her and says," ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED SOME DAY! AND YOUR RACING DOM? Wow. You are crazier than I thought. But I think thats why I fell in love with you while I was in town 2 months ago, and don't let Dom know your racing up against him, and try to win. I don't want to loose you now that I have you." Bullet was astonished at the way he went from yelling to his calm voice in .5 seconds flat, but that's why she was in love with him. Night came and they spent the night together in Brian's room.

Chapter 2: Raceday

Bullet rushes out the door at about 3 am, to go out and find some "sexy" clothing to race in. So she winds up going to some skanky clothing store, Prissy Missy. When she gets in there, she realizes she has no cash. So being a qick thinker on her feet. So she went to the corner by the store and found a tweeker. He asked,"What's a pretty lady like you doing outside at this time? You want to come home with me and "fix" me?" She replies," I charge $100 for a blowjob, and $250 for you to pound me." He replies with a smile," I only got $100 on me so I'll take you sucking me dry." So she went home with this complete stranger who was a tweeker and did her duty. She got paid the full amount, went to Prissy Missy and bought her outfit, and by the time she had gotten in her 1972 Shelby Cobra, it was 6:30 am. She was sure Brian was up and worried sick about her. She drove home as fast as she could, and found out that Brian had left, to look for her. So she chilled there for a while, and then asked Dom to call him and tell Brian that she was at the garage. Brian sounded really worried on the phone. He was home in like 5 minutes, and dragged Bullet upstairs to his room. He started questioning her. "Where were you?" Bullet replied," I had to go shopping, and I needed some money so I went and hit up some dude and got a hundred out of him. Sold the rest of my stash. It got me my race outfit for tonight. Its really hot. I know what I'm doing B. But I really needed some cash. That's partially why I'm racing tonight in my car. I just got it out of the impound yard at 4 this morning. It's a really sweet ride." Brian replied to that,"Your lying. You gave some guy a blowjob for some cash. And the ride is sweet. But your my girl now and I will take good care of you, and you know I will. Now about the racing thing." Bullet cut him off,"Brian I really need to race this race. I'm going to win, even against Dom. It could make my image, and I need the cash for food and rent and clothes. I only have my race outfit and the clothes you tore to shreds yesterday afternoon. That's why I'm wearing your wife beater and basketball shorts. I have nothing left after the fire in my home 2 weeks ago. I've been living with my tweeker family. Thats why I came here, was to get away from all of that. I hated it down there. It was horrible living with them." Bullet starts crying. Brian tries to calm her down,"Bullet, honey, its okay. I will help you get some money okay? Even a job, and I will get our house together and then there will be no worries okay? And you won't have to go back to your family. We'll make our own family, and they won't be around yours, okay? How did the fire start?" Bullet answers,"I wasn't in the house at the time, but I knew they had a meth lab in the basement and it blew up and nobody, but my little cousin survived the explosion." Brian pulled her in for a hug, and then wind up cuddling for a couple hours watching racing footage. Then her and Brian go downstairs to find the crew getting ready for the race. She starts feeling really bad, and tells Brian she needs to go upstairs and get ready. So she puts on her leather vest, bootie jeans, that were bleached out, leather chaps, and red heels, and Brians wife beater. She then puts on her concealer, eyeliner and masscara and throws her hair up into a good looking ponytail, and then curls it. She walks down the stairs, and the first one to see her is Jesse, and he yells out," Damn girl, you look good, for a tweekers daughter." Brian looks up at her and Bullet turns back around and walks back up the stairs. Brian slaps Jesse in the face and says," What the fuck are you thinking?", and then chases Bullet up the stairs. She finds her in their room, bawling, which makes her make-up run some. She tells Brian," I didn't think he would recongize me from when we were kids. He knew all about my family. Why did he have to say that infront of Dom." She starts crying again. Brian says," Just ignore him. He's just a jerk." Bullet then redoes her makeup and walks back down the stairs and purposly walks by Jesse. She's wearing her favorite perfume and she smacks him and whispers," If you ever say anything about my family again infront of other people, I will personally beat the shit out of you." She walks away before he can even reply. Her and Brian take her Cobra to the race. She kisses him, and he tells her good luck. She goes up to the starting line and the woman up front raises her arms and puts them down and there off. It was such a rush for her, and sooner than she thought, she was crossing the finish line, coming in first. Then comes lane 3, Dom and lane 4. She steps out of her car and walks up to Dom and says," I don't want your car. I want 10,000 bucks, since I won. See there's my car." Dom handed over the money and she gave him $300 back for rent. He then goes," Why didn't you tell me you were racing?" She replies," I wanted to keep it a secret. Brian knew." Bullet then walks off to go see Brian. Brian asks," Do you want to go to the bar with me for a couple of hours?" Bullet answers,"Yeah, sure. Are you going to pay for all my drinks, or do I have to?" He said, "I'll buy you a couple of rounds of winning shots." So they went to the bar, and Bullet got hammered, so Brian wound up driving her home in the car, and carrying her up the stairs. He layed her down in the bed and then went downstairs to see if anybody was home. Dom was home. The first words out of his mouth were,"Brian why didn't you tell me she was racing tonight? She made me look like a complete fool, and then she paid me $300 bucks later on. What was that for? Do you know?" Brian answered," She asked me not to tell you she was racing because she need some money, and the 300 bucks were for rent. She felt obligated to pay rent now that she is living here." Then Brian hears screams coming from upstairs. He rushes up there to see what's going on. It was Jesse. He had Bullet at gun point. She was bawling her eyes out. Jesse had been drinking and was trying to get the stupid bitch to shut up. Jesse had Brian's gun. Brian yells for Dom to come up here now. Brian and Dom detain Jesse, and get Bullet calmed down. Jesse says,"That stupid ass bitch whore needs to leave right now. That mother fucker threatens me to beat the mother fuckin shit out of me if I say anything about me and hers past. Yeah. Brian I fucked your bitch when we were 16. We smoked weed together and drank together when we were 17. Yeah we were the shit together. And then you come into the picture with her sister that I murdered, because Bullet was falling for you and not me. You ruined our relationship man. Can I just kill her like I did her sister in?" Brian tranquilizes Jesse and puts him in his room in bed, so he can sleep this off. Brian sends Dom downstairs and Brian stays upstairs to calm Bullet down and the fall asleep cuddling.

Chapter 3: Shopping, I Think Yes

The day after the race, Bullet woke up early and made coffee, sneeking by Jesse's room remembering what happened last night, then went back upstairs to wake Brian up, with his cup of coffee, the way he loved it. She set it on the table, and woke Brian up with a goodmorning kiss. Brian was pleased to see Bullet up and around so early and with coffee. She tells Brian,"I'm going out clothes shopping today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to tell me what looks good on me, seeing as you are my boyfriend, and would know what looks good on me and what doesn't." Brian just sighed deeply and agreed to go on one condition, while they were out, Bullet would get a paint job on her Cobra. Bullet then askes him,"What color should we paint our car, I like the idea of painting it silver and blue with black pinstriping." Brian says,"I think we should paint it the way you would want it." So the first stop was to the paint shop, so the couple had to walk to the mall, where they went to Macy's and JCPenny's, and then they wound up going back to Prissy Missy, where Bullet wound up modeling alot of langurae for Brian. She winds up buying 15 pieces of langurae, So after they are done shopping, they drop by the paint shop to see if Bullet's Cobra is done. Her Cobra was done and so they went driving when they had paid the price of her paint job. They wound up driving up to some cliff to hang out for a while, before going back to the garage. When they got up to the cliff, Bullet parked the car, and climbed into the back seat, and waited for Brian to follow. What Brian was to find out was that under neath her clothing that she wore out that morning, was a set of langurae. Brian comes back there, and Bullet starts making out with Brian. He then slips his hand up her shirt, which he then rips off, and finds out she's wearing his favorite pair of langurae that he picked out especially for her, and he carefully starts taking that off when all of a sudden they see a flashlight coming towards the car. They just ignore it and go back to doing there thing. So as Brian enters Bullet, and starts thrusting softly at first then harder, so hard that Bullet is screaming, they hear a knock on the glass and then they hear gunshots. Or so thats what it sounded like. So Brian finishes and thrusts some more and Bullet is crying, because it feels so great. They say they are going to make love like this every night, as long as they are together. Brian and Bullet get dressed and drive to the garage, just to find the cops there. Dom is sitting outside, as Jesse comes out in handcuffs. Brian walks up to Dom with Bullet clutching the back of his shirt and doesn't look at Jesse, as he is shoved into the car. Brian asks Dom," What happened this time?" Dom replied,"He went all psycho and tried to shoot me. Sorry about the bullet holes in your room walls. We'll put some duct tape over them so nobody can look through while you kids are up there doing the "wild thing", so Jesse's going to go do some time in the mental hospital. They said he would be out in about a month, after they get his meds all regulated again. I guess we lost a good teammate for a while." Bullet pipes up,"I can be your extra teammate while Jesse is gone. He taught me how to race when I was 16. Since we are the same age, and he used to be my boyfriend before this man came into the picture, he taught me how to race. It was fun, even though I used to always whoop his ass when we would race. He was always so proud of me, and then he went all psycho, when I started falling for Brian. He was alway jealous of him." Dom and Brian were astonished at how well Bullet was holding it together, seeing Jesse off like that. Dom hadn't expected them back so fast, to Dom, it was all a blur of what had happened tonight. It had all happened so fast, and Dom being held at gunpoint, wasn't something new. Dom had always thought Jesse was taking his meds, but come to find out that he wasn't, was a humongous shocker to him and Brian, and Bullet knowing Jesse, that just made it all the more difficult for him to rap his head around the whole situation. Dom says to the remaining crew,"I'm going to call it a night. You two kids don't have too much fun and don't be loud. There's more food in the fridge, but you two keep your hands off the alcohol in there. That's mine and mine only. I will know if you two have some. Oh and Brian your cigarettes are on the counter next to the fridge, along with Bullet's cigarettes. You two have a good night." Dom then heads back to the back and heads into his room, and as soon as he hits the sheets, he is out. Brian and Bullet both go into the kitchen, and grab their cigarettes. Bullet realizes her zippo is out in the car. She walks out to the car to grab it when she realizes she's being followed and watched. She ignores it, and then walks right into Brian and screams as he pulls her into a really sexy hug. He starts huggin her from behind and then makes his way to the front where he gives her a quick kiss and then says,"Follow me. I have something to show you that you might really like." So Bullet follows him up the hill to a little cottage. Brian then opens the door for her, and gets down on his knees. Bullet's eyes well up with tears, and Brian asks,"Anastazia Louellen Goldness, will you be my ever loving wife that stays with me until we die?" Bullet just nods, and Brian slips the ring onto her finger. They walk back to the garage together and head upstairs and fall asleep in eachothers arms.

Chapter 4:


End file.
